


Gently Go

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Remus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 莱姆斯感觉今天是个好日子，他睁开双眼。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Gently Go

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：莱姆斯生日快乐，你对这世界来说太温柔了，希望这个梦境能够治愈你受伤的灵魂。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯感觉今天是个好日子，他睁开双眼。

西里斯手肘支着他胸膛俯视他，长发垂到他身上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

他一头撞在床头板上，像个称职的已婚男性那样猛烈推搡自己好友，拼命想回忆昨晚到底他妈的发生了什么，然后西里斯爆发出一阵大笑——用另一个他熟悉的声音。

男人的黑发迅速缩短，变成泡泡糖般的粉色。几秒钟后，尼法朵拉·唐克斯-卢平，他的妻子，歪头坐在床上，笑吟吟地说：“早呀，甜心。”

“我的老天。”莱姆斯倒回枕头上，揉着撞痛的头顶，“朵拉！”

“我考虑过用你自己的脸。”朵拉咯咯地笑着说，“或者詹姆或莉莉的，最终决定西里斯冲击力最大。”

“而且你也喜欢他的好相貌。”莱姆斯咕哝，坐了起来。唐克斯像只小动物似地四肢着床蹭过来摸摸他刚揉的地方，又亲了一口，他立刻毫不争气地心花怒放。

“我需要你赶紧醒过来。”朵拉见他消气，抛给他个媚眼，“泰迪在我妈妈那儿，难得一整天都属于我们两个人，可不能浪费在睡觉上。”

“我觉得睡一觉就挺好的。”莱姆斯捧住她的脸，拇指暗示性地擦过精致的颧骨，“很长、很长的一觉。”

唐克斯转转眼珠，捏住他的脸往两边扯，莱姆斯哎哟着求饶。

“行了，男人。”她嗔道，“让我们把床上的部分留给夜晚。”

莱姆斯起床去洗漱，然后他们再交换早安吻——因为睡眠确实不会让人口有异香。他换上适合出门约会的衣服（听起来他们今天要做这个），走出卧室，他们的家宽敞明亮，一个苹果漂浮在朵拉面前，她正施咒削出一长段坑坑洼洼的果皮，晨光从落地窗倾泻，洒了他的妻子满身。这场景突然令他想哭。

“你真美。”莱姆斯上前将妻子拥进怀里，亲吻她的额头，“我该有多幸运，才能和你在一起？”

“油嘴滑舌。”唐克斯回抱了一下，捅捅他的腰，“苹果都给你弄掉了。”

“说明你该等等我。”莱姆斯微笑。

他们一同做了早饭，朵拉周围同往日一样状况不断，但莱姆斯喜爱这些小意外，就像喜爱他们从对方盘子里吃水果沙拉的时刻。他不住口地夸赞妻子，差不多说尽了这辈子的甜言蜜语，直到朵拉红着脸用果酱吐司把他的嘴塞上。两人在属于他们的家中嬉闹着，莱姆斯很愿意就这样消磨去一整天，但他也很高兴顺着朵拉的心意来。

上午两人去了对角巷，手牵手在阳光明媚的街道上漫无目的地闲逛，走进任何感兴趣的店面挑选，买下许多不必要但很可爱的零碎饰物，一一给它们在家中安排了位置，莱姆斯相信那一定会非常悦目。太阳渐渐升到了头顶，他们有点奢侈地到最近的邮局将东西打包寄回家，自己则去福洛林·福斯科的冰淇淋店吃冷饮。朵拉很快就打翻了自己的草莓冰沙，于是他们一起吃掉莱姆斯那一大份香草冰淇淋配巧克力布朗尼。这是个很适合约会的日子，好几对情侣正做着相同的事，无人多看他们一眼。

咽下最后一口布朗尼，唐克斯神秘兮兮地用手遮住丈夫的眼睛，莱姆斯与她十指相扣，任由她将自己带往下一个目的地。眼帘后再次亮起时，莱姆斯还未睁开双眼，就听见了柔和的潮声，双足陷进柔软的沙地。他四下看看，度假的游人们衣着清凉，在沙滩或海水里尽情享乐。

“我猜我们得换个衣服。”朵拉淘气地看着莱姆斯的衬衫和长裤，她倒穿了短裙和凉鞋，就是不提醒丈夫。

莱姆斯捏了一下她的鼻子，两人到最近的商店里给他挑了套印着大海和棕榈树的T恤和短裤，外加一双草鞋，唐克斯坚称这套行头很适合他。除此之外，他们还选购了泳裤和一套比基尼，莱姆斯非常期待稍后能看到妻子的换装。

他们到附近的热狗餐车买了午饭，坐在沙滩上大快朵颐，相互依偎着慵懒地晒会儿太阳。下午晚些时候，他们换好泳衣下水，痛痛快快地游了几个小时，退潮后又在海边点起篝火烧烤。晚风送来周围其他家庭和友人们欢聚的笑语，两人所在处地势稍高，莱姆斯起身眺望，见暖色的光点错落地散布在沙滩上，似落入人间的星河。

“莱姆斯，月亮升起来了。”朵拉柔声说。

是呢，一轮圆月不知何时自天际跃出，微波粼粼的海面因此折射出一簇银色碎片。莱姆斯有些愣神地仰头注视，良久后转身，抬起右手，沙滩上那被月光拉长的影子回以致意。他深深吸入此处的空气，闻到海水、烧烤和朵拉刚切开的柠檬。

“这是我所有过最好的一天。”他轻声说，挥挥手，影子以相同的动作道别，“送我走吧。”

“别傻了。”柔软却有力的手握住他的，“我们一起去。”

（全文完）


End file.
